


Tyranny

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Syndra x Irelia [Female/Futa]Irelia's troop were easily routed by Syndra's frightening power, and though Irelia expects to have her life snuffed out by the menacing Sovereign of Darkness, Syndra has other plans for her newest plaything.Written as a submitted one-shot prompt reward. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Syndra/Xan Irelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Tyranny

Irelia struggled against her bindings, her wrists tied behind her back with rope and her ankles shackled in a kneeling position. The troop she'd led to the temple of the Dark Sovereign was no match for the mage's terrifying might, and they'd been routed in an instant. Her men had fallen before her eyes in an instant, and she remained as prisoner. To what purpose did Syndra keep her alive and captive, though? She had no way of telling, though found herself without dignity in the confines of these mostly empty chambers. Her clothes had been stripped and discarded, leaving her pale figure nude in the dim lighting of the chilled room. She hugged her thighs together, trying to contain the half-erect length tucked away between her legs in shame. She'd never considered herself a masochist, but the sensation of her own silky smooth skin squeezing and grinding against the shaft was bound to draw a reaction from her eventually.

Her attention was drawn to the door as it slammed open. Syndra floated in, letting the light of the hall flood into the room and illuminate Irelia's silhouetted figure. Candles flickered to life all around the dark interior, letting it fill with luminescence enough to push the shadows back into the corners. Irelia blinked, glancing around and getting a better look at her unshrouded surroundings. Only a bed? The lack of torture devices or otherwise reassured her, if only slightly, but there was no telling what methods an insane mage might employ to break her will. Try as Syndra might, however, Irelia resolved to hold fast.

"Greetings, pet," Syndra chuckled softly, letting the door swing shut behind her. She lowered herself to the ground, bare feet clad only in her stirrups treading lightly as they approached. Irelia watched, her gaze trailing from ankle to head, examining the woman's hourglass curves intently. She really was an extravagant beauty, just as rumors foretold, though her smug expression and narrow glare slightly disturbed that grace. "Shall we get started on your training?" she cooed, leaning forward and bringing a hand to cup Irelia's chin. She forced the imprisoned captain to lock eyes with her, their noses briefly brushing.

"What do you want from me?" Irelia asked in a commanding tone, gazing fiercely back into those vivid purple eyes. They glowed brilliantly, unnaturally shining with the flowing energy of powers unknown. A smirk drew across Syndra's luscious, dark lips, standing up straight and cocking her head. She raised a foot and press it to Irelia's chest, pushing her back until she had no choice but to awkward fall over her legs and lay immobile across the ground. Her legs spread as she crashed, awkwardly left with thighs hanging apart and her mostly-limp shaft dangling in the air.

"There we are..." Syndra purred, her eyes trailing down to that shaft. She licked her lips, pressing harshly into Irelia's chest. The plush flesh beneath it gave way with ease, squishing back into the prisoner's chest, flattened underneath the applied force without much care given. Irelia groaned, squirming fruitlessly against her bindings. "I've merely come to reap the rewards of my victory, my dear." Syndra's sole stroked down across Irelia's toned stomach to her crotch, foot placed flat against the underbelly of the soft length and stepping forward until it laid flat across her body. It grew stiffer, despite Irelia's best efforts to conceal her growing arousal, starting to pulsate and thicken against the force of that silky smooth arch grinding into her girth. She gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow, gazing back up at Syndra defiantly.

"Already getting turned on?" Syndra taunted, a knowing smirk spreading across her lips. She pressed harder, curling her toes around the sides of the girth and pincering the tip between them. Her sole dug into the base of that rather impressively sized shaft, Irelia's gaze shifting down to peer at her ten-inch length wildly throbbing beneath the oppressive might of Syndra's wonderfully soft sole. She bit her lip, unable to deny her arousal, a blush forming as she witnessed a droplet of pre-cum oozing from the very tip. "Hmhmhm... As I expected. I suspect you'll do quite nicely as my pet after all..." she purred softly, starting to rub her foot back and forth across the swollen rod firmly. Irelia's breathing stiffened, bosom slightly heaving as she struggled to maintain her stoic demeanor. There was no opportunity for her to retort when she was so likely to slip up in this situation. Her grunts were only barely disguised as her efforts to struggle free, yanking her shoulders forward every so often when she couldn't help but groan.

"Don't stress so much, dear," Syndra softly crooned, pinching her toes together somewhat harshly. Irelia twitched in response. "If you behave, I'll treat you nicely. We have much to gain from one another, after all. It gets quite lonely up here, and you're well equiped to help me deal with that..." The lust was evident in her voice, making no attempt to disguise her true intentions. "All you have to do is simply comply to be my plaything, and you'll get to do as you like - my permission pending, of course. I couldn't risk losing track of such a catch like yourself, after all." Irelia shuddered, not entirely keen on being spoke of like a toy rather than an individual but aroused all the same. She could feel herself edging a little closer to slipping up with each stroke of her shaft beneath that wonderfully soft sole, Syndra applying the perfect amount of pressure in her movements to keep Irelia teetering on the brink of losing control. Syndra almost seemed to savor the struggle on Irelia's face, intensely watching her pitiful attempt at denying the bliss of her new mistress' foot forcefully caressing her twitching girth.

"Don't resist it, come now," Syndra playfully beckoned, noting her plaything's heightened breathing and increasingly restless squirming. "Let it all out, show me how good of a girl you can be." Her words were as firm as they were teasing, manipulating Irelia into a flustered reaction of turning her face away and letting loose a soft moan. Syndra only grew more motivated in her back-and-forth movements. "I'll reward you rather nicely..." she softly offered, her attempts at incentivizing Irelia into complying not going on deaf ears. Irelia's arousal got the better of her, huffing and groaning as thick ropes of her spunk began to pour out. She let loose, trained to endure in battle but not the bedroom, her limbs quivering as she emptied her pearly, sticky cream all over her own stomach. A shameful mess was made of her lean stomach, the hot, thick seed cooling rapidly against her flesh and dripping down her hips.

"That's it... Good girl!" Syndra squealed in delight. "Yes, you'll make a wonderful pet!" Her giddy side shone through as she continued to milk out every last drop with the degrading strokes of her sole across the spasming length, making sure she'd squeezed out the last of it before raising her cum-coated arch and moving it to Irelia's face. Those sticky toes were placed to Irelia's lips. "Now, clean it like the good little Ionian dog you are, hm?" she purred, delighting in the view of Irelia reluctantly pushing out her tongue and lapping at the mess she'd made. Though her mind shuddered to even comprehend just how humiliated she was, her body had begun to think with its raging hard-on first and foremost. She dared to want that reward, if it meant she had a chance at escaping. Yes, that was it. She'd bide her time and make a break for it once Syndra lowered her guard. The gross satisfaction she was deriving from submitting to her self-proclaimed mistress was all in her head, to better play the part more convincingly!

That was what she told herself, repeating it again and again as a sort of mantra in her head, though her licking soon turned into all-too-eager suckling at those glazed toes. She throbbed in excitement, still at full-mast, seed leaking down the sides of her prominent shaft as it pulsated even harder than before. Syndra drew back her foot and idly set her toes atop the leaking tip, swiveling it around in short circles idly.

"Well, I suppose I did promise you a reward now, hm?" Syndra was quick to bring up, gazing down at that virile length beneath her foot. She placed a hand between her thighs, juices glistening down from the crotch of her snugly fit unitard, the strip of cloth pushed to the side and revealing the pink lips of the slit that had been tucked away underneath. She lowered herself slowly, coming to straddle that swollen, oozing tip, grinding her cunt down against that spongy helm and letting it prod against her entrance. She groaned softly, taking the shaft hand and guiding it to penetrate the opening to her snug folds. Irelia was taken by surprise, not taking Syndra by appearances as someone who'd be so willing to engage in this type of thing!

"You're- ahh!" Irelia groaned out, feeling her twitching length slide deep into those clenched walls. Her hips wriggled, Syndra helping bring her legs out and into a more natural position - only to have them hiked up and her waist bent over her torso. She was trapped underneath, legs shamefully dangling overhead, her cock pulled back between spread thighs and being bounced on at an awkward angle. Syndra had mounted her, dominating her in a crude position that could only be considered a reverse mating press, the mage's soft yet firm hands keeping her ankles held securely above Irelia's head. Syndra was helping herself, straddling Irelia's thighs and working the throbbing length like a toy, her moans quickly escalating in delight.

"Ooh!" Syndra cooed, biting her lower lip. Her brow furrowed a bit, taking on a much more haughty expression. "Mmf, I was right... A perfect fit!" She groaned, the pumps of her hips growing more fervent. There was no attempt made to hide just how much she was getting off on it, removing Irelia's person from the situation in her mind evidently and truly behaving like she was test driving a custom dildo. Irelia held her peace and gritted her teeth, not wanting her moans to betray her gradually building lust, deciding to endure. Yet, her eyes followed the bounce of Syndra's bosom and the roll of her hips, unable to resist the allure of that wonderfully squishy and supple body atop her legs. It made her throb, her cock harder than ever, the feeling of the tightness of those girth-clenching walls trying their damnedest to milk her dry starting to take its toll on her durability. Her panting grew heavier, her cheeks flushed, her wrists struggling against their bondage.

"Hm? What's wrong, pet?" Syndra chuckled softly, seeming to take notice of the struggle on Irelia's face. She leaned in close, further bending back those already uncomfortably stretched legs, her bounces now shallow but still frequent. Her cheeks could be heard smacking against the underside of Irelia's thighs as her ass bounced tirelessly, unwavering in her skillful movements like a trained bull-rider. "Going to cum soon, hm?" she taunted lightly. Irelia's gaze shifted away in guilt, the mage striking the nail right on its head. "Then do so." Irelia did a double-take, quickly snapping her head back to stare into Syndra's eyes in shock. Syndra sat back upright, still enthusiastically working the cock of her new slave. "I have every intention of milking you dry tonight. A drained pet is a submissive pet." Her words rang in Irelia's ears, taking unsteady note of the word "pet" while still finding a strangely erotic promise in the notion of being run empty.

Not that she was given a choice. Syndra upped her game, a swivel in her hips with each bounce quickly doing Irelia in. She felt her cock pulsating with a desperate ache to release, and no amount of willpower could suppress the urge to let loose. Her head tilted back, her tongue unfurling from her parted lips and rolling her eyes back in a depraved expression in admittance of the euphoric bliss of being ridden by such a hot, tight cunt. Her seed spilled out without hesitation, but in her lapse of vision she found herself surprised by the lack of sensation. Her cock twitched in the air alone, spurts of her creamy spunk pouring out pathetically into the air and spilling over her bare stomach. Her slightly blurred vision shifted to the sight of Syndra hovering above, her dripping cunt hovering safely above the outburst of pearly spunk discharging from the swollen tip, a smug grin plastered across her dark lips. Irelia emptied her load all over herself, a confused groan escaping her.

"Aw, don't look so disappointed! You didn't really think I'd let you finish inside, did you?" Syndra chuckled softly, one hand moving to take the stiff length in its grip and giving it a few strokes. The last few droplets of the murky fluid were squeezed out. "Still nice and hard, though... Perfect." Her voice lowered, soft and seductive and more than enough to keep Irelia's intrigue. Syndra aligned her cunt with the tip of that turgid length once more.

"We've got lots of fun ahead of us yet, it seems..."


End file.
